Siete Demonios
by Tsukishirohime-chan
Summary: Siete pecados, siete defectos. Nadie es perfecto, mucho menos ellos dos. Traducción.//Reeditado.
1. Ira

**Summary: **Siete pecados, siete defectos. Nadie es perfecto, mucho menos ellos dos.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach le pertenece a Kubo Tite, el Fic a "Lady Macbeth2" quien muy amablemente me dejo traducir su fic al español ^ ^, o sea que la traducción me pertenece a mí.

****

* * *

1.-**Ira:**

Saruguki Hiyori odiaba todo. Esta era sólo una de las reglas indiscutibles que regían al universo, una de esas reglas que Hirako Shinji debía seguir y aceptar humildemente si deseaba sobrevivir. A fin de cuentas, Shinji sabía que la gravedad podría causar que sus huesos se quebrasen y su carne de despedazase al chocar contra el piso si acaso él se tirase de un precipicio. Y sabía que, si acaso dejase de comer y beber, su cuerpo se debilitaría, se consumiría y acabaría colapsando irreversiblemente, destruido y agotado. Por eso, Shinji tenía el cuidado de nunca tirarse de precipicios y de comer y beber regularmente, porque, sinceramente, Shinji no tenía la menor intención de morir.

De cualquier forma, Saruguki Hiyori odiaba todo. Y Hirako Shinji, infelizmente, estaba incluido en ello. Ella odiaba aquél corte de cabello ridículo que utilizaba, y sus ropas llamativas, y aquella sonrisa estupida que él tenía, tan grande y llena de dientes. Ella odiaba su voz y su acento, la manera que él tenía de arrastrar y desmoronarse en palabras como si ella tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharlo. Ella odiaba cuando el babeaba por chicas con cuerpos bonitos y ropa femenina, y cuando él la comparaba con un mono mal portado o un niño de la calle. Ella odiaba, por sobre todo, la manera en la que él parecía entender todo, aceptar todo, perdonar todo.

Todos en el mundo — Y Shinji hasta arriba de todo— hacían que su sangre hirviera de rabia y coraje, y sus huesos estallaran, y sus músculos se flexionaran en preparación para liberar esa rabia en forma de golpes y agresiones cuyo objetivo, cruel y generalmente era, Shinji. Ella ni necesitaba de un pretexto, de un motivo o incentivo, aunque él generalmente los proporcionase, generosamente. Bastaba poner los ojos sobre el sujeto y, en un instante, ella estaba sobre él, vertiendo su furia contra todo el universo —Por las injusticias, crueldades y traiciones que había sufrido— en el cuerpo que él colocaba gentilmente a su disposición, para usarlo y destruirlo como se le pegase la gana.

Pero más que todo, no obstante, ella odiaba la manera en que él la hacía sentir después, cuando estaba tirado en el suelo y reducido a una masa deforme cubierta de sangre y hematomas. Como si no le importase lo que ella hacía para aplastarlo, doblarlo y reducirlo a un montón de carne y huesos despedazados. Él siempre entendería, el siempre aceptaría, él siempre perdonaría. Y por causa de eso, ella siempre sería le pequeña, la más débil, la peor de los dos.

Para Hiyori, Shinji era el mundo. Y si ella era peor que él, entonces ella era peor que el mundo entero, y ella odiaba eso.

* * *

¡Wiii, el primer drabble terminado! Como verán serán siete, dedicados a los pecados capitales, Lady comento que no le gustaba usar éste tipo de tramas muy usadas, pero que no pudo resistirse, y yo soy feliz por ello.

¡Vamos chicas dejen Reviews! Yo se los traduciré a su Autora ^ ^.

**

* * *

****Reeditado:** 27/12/09.


	2. Preguiça

Hiip~ ¡Muchas gracias por los Review y los favorito! ^ ^.

Aquí el segundo drabble de la serie, es uno de los más largos: 747 palabras.

**

* * *

**

**2.-Pereza:**

De las profundidades de su colchón, él oyó el susurro vacilante de la puerta abriéndose y el ruido de unos pasos, ligeros como los de una hormiga, aproximándose lentamente, cuidadosamente. Los pasos pararon, a sólo algunos centímetros de su cama, tan cercanos que él sabía que, si extendiese el brazo, sería capaz de atrapar la cintura fina y atraerla hacia su cama. Lo que él no haría en hipótesis alguna, obviamente. Hirako Shinji podía parecer excéntrico y ligeramente masoquista, pero no era, de ninguna manera, un suicida. Lo que no significaba, evidentemente, que él no tuviese sus métodos para conseguir contactos con Hiyori, cuando él quisiera.

Y luego vino, infalible, impredecible, doloroso, pero no por eso menos perfecto. Se encogió perceptiblemente cuando la manita pequeña y delicada chocó contra su rostro aún adormilado, con una fuerza y velocidad que parecían imposibles. Un nuevo golpe, ésta vez un codazo criminalmente poderoso, hizo contacto con su estomago con una intensidad, que él tenía la certeza, acabaría reorganizando sus órganos internos. Después fue la indefectible sandalia, definitivamente húmeda y pegajosa por la suciedad de la calle, y al final, el piecito minúsculo, presionando y reacomodando todos los huesos de su rostro.

En ningún momento, no obstante, se le ocurrió la posibilidad de desviar los dolorosos golpes. Él era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, elementalmente —Hiyori era fuerte, experimentada y bien entrenada, pero había un motivo por el cual él había sido uno de los capitanes del Gotei 13— ¿Para qué desviarlo, sin embargo, cuando él podía simplemente continuar acostado, relajado y entregándose a la sensación de la piel cálida y joven de Hiyori colisionando contra la suya?

— ¡Levántate, idiota! ¡Ya son las nueve de la mañana! Quiero entrenar ¡Y no tengo el día entero! ¡Levanta ése trasero perezoso y ven rápido!

—Maldición Hiyori, es demasiado temprano todavía ¿Por qué no te quedas quieta y te acuestas conmigo un rato? Juro que no te vas a arrepentir.

Shinji abrió un parpado para espiar, y fue maravillosamente recompensado por la visión del rostro de la chica, esbozado en una expresión de ultraje y shock absoluto, cubierto por un bello tono de rubor. En seguida su castigo vino, en forma de golpes, patadas y la inevitable sandalia en la cara, a los cuales él ya estaba tan acostumbrado.

— ¿¡Quién te crees qué eres, idiota!? ¡Cierra la boca, imbécil!

Su cuerpo se encogió al sentir el roce frío y amenazador de la zanpakutou de Hiyori —Que su alma no pudo dejar de recordar— pero él no consiguió contenerse y contestó, imprudentemente:

—Ah, se me había olvidado aquella historia de la novia virgen y todo lo demás, deberías olvidarte de esa estupidez, Hiyori. No le hago a la cuestión de casarme con una virgen, tú lo sabes. Ahora por qué no te acuestas aquí y…

-¿¡Te quieres morir, maldito calvo!?

Con una fuerza que ya no lo sorprendía, Hiyori agarró el cuello de la pijama de Shinji, lo sacó de la cama y arrojó para el otro lado del cuarto. El cuerpo del hombre se deslizó por la pared, hasta depositarse en un montón maltratado de carne y huesos despedazados sobre el piso. En su rostro, sin embargo, estaba fija la inevitable e irremediable sonrisa larga y llena de dientes, mientras Hiyori lo miraba, claramente desconcertada. Después de unos instantes, finalmente, ella cruzó los brazos sobre el delgado pecho y se volteó de espaldas, desapareciendo en dirección de la puerta del cuarto.

—Estoy yendo para el sótano. Si tú no estás allá en cinco minutos, bien… tengo pena de tu pobre alma.

La puerta se cerró con una fuerza que hizo las paredes del cuarto estremecer, y la sonrisa de Shinji se ensanchó, mientras el hombre se acomodaba sobre el piso con las manos cruzadas atrás de la cabeza y los ojos mirando al techo alegremente. Él no necesitaba levantarse ahora mismo. Sólo cinco minutitos más…

Sólo cinco minutitos más, y ella estaría ahí nuevamente, en su cuarto, presentándose con sus toques electrizantes y su atención lisonjeadora. Por qué dolía, en su cuerpo y en su dignidad, mas la verdad era que sin aquello la vida simplemente no valía la pena. Nada, en el mundo entero, podía ser tan bueno como saber que él era lo suficientemente importante, para irritar y perturbar a Hiyori, para suscitar su rabia y para ser procurado por la chica.

Y, a final de cuentas ¿A quién no le gusta levantarse todos los días con la visión de la persona amada?

* * *

¡Kya! Adore la última frase jeje y también el sarcasmo de Lady-chan X3 ¡Você é legal!

Mmm si encuentran algún fallo o incoherencia me la hacen notar, onegai. Tuve un poquito de dificultad, ya que algunas oraciones al traducirlas no poseían una buena coherencia y debí cambiarlas algo, pero sin alterar su significado. Sinceramente espero no haberme equivocado, mi portugués (je creo que no había mencionado el idioma original del fic ¿verdad?) se podría decir que es chafa o barato, puesto lo aprendí leyendo fics aquí jaja ¡En serio! Quién diga que esto no deja nada bueno, está errado.

En el capítulo pasado la autora le dio una ojeadita al fic, Lady-chan sabe un poco de español, y me comentó que la traducción le pareció buena, y que lograba conservar su estilo, no saben lo aliviada que me sentí ^ ^.

Bye bye ¡Y dejen review! Recuerden, hacen feliz a dos personas, puesto que yo traduzco sus review para Lady-chan, creo que en un futuro les mandaré mensajes con las respuestas de ella :3

Bleach and love!

**

* * *

****Reeditado:** 27/12/09.


	3. Inveja

Hiip minna, gracias por volver al fic, recuérdenlo ¡Estos dos rubios locos necesitan mucho amor! Vamos, hay tan pocos fics de ellos ¬¬.

**

* * *

****3.-Envidia:**

Cuidadosamente, disimuladamente, ella giró el rostro, sólo lo suficiente para divisar a la chica humana y sus formas irritantemente perfectas. Shinji también estaba buscando, ella lo sabía, abiertamente, desvergonzadamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, derritiendo y derramándose sobre cada centímetro expuesto de la piel blanca y suave de la chica y sus curvas vertiginosas. En cuanto a Hiyori, ella tragó en seco, miró hacia el piso y cerró los puños.

Era curioso, no obstante, que nunca hubiera pensado en eso. Ellos se conocían desde hace más de un siglo, a fin de cuentas. Tal vez sea por la aproximación de la guerra que ellos tanto esperaban —Ellos ahora entrenaban más que nunca, lo que significaba que Shinji y Hiyori jamás habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos—. Era natural que ella pasase a conocerlo mejor, a prestarle más atención a él, a sus particularidades, a sus maneras, a sus preferencias. Y era eso lo que Sarugaki Hiyori se decía a sí misma, intentando convencerse desesperadamente, mientras su corazón sangraba y su cuerpo se encogía en un extraño y desconocido dolor.

Mientras tanto, Inoue Orihime rió, su risa era vibrante y delicada, propagando luz y alegría a su alrededor. La habitual mueca de Hiyori se intensificó aún más, mientras comprendía el hecho de que nunca, ni en un millón de años, tendría una risa así. Ella raramente reía, en realidad, y cuando lo hacía era de una forma malvada y maliciosa, la sonrisa cruel y triunfante del sádico que conseguía vencer, destruir y humillar a su oponente. Eran ése tipo de cosas las que satisfacían a Sarugaki Hiyori, y ella nunca sería como Inoue Orihime, que sonreía para el cielo, a los pájaros, a las flores y a todas las personas a su alrededor. A Hiyori no le interesaba ni lo más mínimo el cielo, quería dispararles a los pájaros, pensaba que las flores eran una gran pérdida de tiempo y odiaba a todas las personas en el mundo. Y nunca pensó que hubiera algo de malo en eso.

Y ahora, ella no dejaba de pensar, en que tal vez. Tal vez y sólo tal vez ella debiese ser como la niña humana, con su sonrisa fácil y luminosa, su temperamento cálido y acogedor, su apariencia irritablemente perfecta. Tal vez, sólo tal vez ella debería dejar de golpear tanto a Shinji, y de maldecir a todas las personas a su alrededor, y quizás también debiera empezar a peinarse el cabello y vestirse con faldas y cosas estupidas por el estilo.

Pero no. En el fondo, ella sabía, eso nunca pasaría. Por qué ella no era, y nunca iba a hacer, como Inoue Orihime. No importaba cómo se vistiera, su cuerpo siempre iba a ser el de una niña que apenas alcanzaba la pubertad, y los músculos de su rostro nunca iban a aprender a hacer aquella expresión gentil y agradable que parecía tan fácil para la chica humana. Su personalidad, tampoco, era algo que pudiera cambiar —Después de un siglo de vida, Hiyori sabía muy bien quién era, y sabía que siempre odiaría al mundo entero a su alrededor, que la visión de sangre, de la derrota y de la humillación ajena siempre le traería una sombría satisfacción, por más equivocado que eso sea—. Y por primera vez, no obstante, se le ocurrió a Hiyori que eso no era justo.

No era justo que ella no pudiera ser bonita, agradable e ingenua como Inoue Orihime. No era justo que los ojos de Shinji no consiguieran desviarse ni por un instante de la silueta alucinante de la pelinaranja. No era justo que Hiyori no supiese expresar sus sentimientos y deseos de un modo que no conllevara insultos y agresiones. No era justo que Inoue Orihime sea una persona tan fácil de amar, y Sarugaki Hiyori, una tan difícil.

No era justo, sobre todo, que ella se sienta tan vacía y sola, cuando Shinji ríe y se divierte con aquella chica perfecta.

* * *

T_T ¡Todo es culpa de Shinji¡! ¬¬ Y claro de Hiyori por su inseguridad, pero ¡Ay, me dio mucha tristeza, sobre todo lo último! Y tampoco es que Inoue sea la tipa perfecta, vamos a ver que yo le encuentro varios defectos, aunque no la odie a morir, en fin…

¡Muchas gracias por sus review, alertas y favoritos! ^ ^, y con respecto a la pregunta de ":3" —La carita linda como la llamo ¡Espero que no suene descortés! es que es una carita linda n-n— sobre la actualización, pues nunca tardará más de una semana ;).

**Noticia: **fade to black, según varias fuentes de internet, saldrá en DVD el 30 de éste, a principios de oct. Seguro en youtube ¡por fin! espero sea cierto —Mirada ilusionada—.

sayo sayo & bleach and love!

**

* * *

****Reeditado****:** 27/12/09.


	4. Avareza

¡Hey, hey minna! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien ^ ^

El drabble de hoy está chiquis, pero vamos, es un drabble :p

Pd: vi mal, está largo, well ni tanto. XD

**

* * *

**

**4.-Avaricia:**

Ella estaba, obviamente, acabando con el chico.

Hiyori no necesitaba siquiera esforzarse —No había ni una gota de sudor en su rostro, su respiración estaba tranquila, la concentración delineada en sus facciones era serena y confiada—.

Era obvio que Kurosaki Ichigo, prodigio o no, no era rival para ella. El chico era un adversario interesante y, por eso, lo más que Hiyori podía hacer era divertirse a costa de él, dándole de patadas, puñetazos y golpes alternadamente con su sandalia y espada, mientras Hirako Shinji observaba en un rincón oscuro y rechinaba los dientes de rabia.

Ésa mañana, como siempre, él se levantaba al amanecer y se quedaba acostado en la cama cálida y suave, esperando a que Hiyori inevitablemente apareciera para levantarlo y arrastrarlo a su sección diaria de… Él ni sabía de que, exactamente, ellos hacían que luchaban juntos, porque era una pelea, claro, pero era mucho más, también. El tiempo pasaba, no obstante, las horas se arrastraban interminablemente, las paredes y el aire calentándose y el cuarto iluminándose con la proximidad del medio día, y nada de Hiyori. Por fin él se levantó, decidido a descubrir que había pasado exactamente. La respuesta simple y fácil, estaba en el sótano.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

La sola mención del chico fue suficiente para hacer a sus dientes rechinar nuevamente, y Shinji aventuró una nueva mirada hacia el adolescente y Hiyori, que continuaban absortos y completamente envueltos en su pelea. Él había acabado de acertar un golpe, finalmente, pero todavía era débil y sin sustancia. Si Hiyori no fuese tan pequeña nada habría ocurrido, mas el impacto débil y mal calculado consiguió lanzar su cuerpo ligero contra una piedra, y Hiyori se tardó por lo menos dos segundos para levantarse, lanzándose sobre el pelinaranja con furia y voluntad renovadas; furia y voluntad que eran, generalmente, reservadas para Shinji.

Era ésa, evidentemente, la razón por la cual él estaba tan irritado.

Él no iba a hacer nada en ése preciso momento, claro, nada además de observar y esperar. Hirako Shinji no era un idiota, a fin de cuentas. Así que cuando los dos oponentes se separaran, Shinji encontraría una manera de arrastrar a Kurosaki lejos de todo el mundo y tener una larga conversación en privado con él. En circunstancias normales, Shinji simplemente lo mataría, pero, en aquella situación, él supuso que el shinigami sustituto merecía una oportunidad. Él era joven, después de todo, joven y estupido, y no era su culpa si él era demasiado idiota para darse cuenta de que debería estar bien lejos de Hiyori, si valoraba su vida. No por qué Hiyori fuese peligrosa —Y lo era, claro— sino porque Shinji era peligroso. Y particularmente peligroso cuando se trataba de la chica demoníaca que dominaba sus pensamientos, su espíritu y su corazón.

Lo que Kurosaki necesitaba entender, y rápido, antes de que Shinji perdiera la paciencia, era que Hiyori no tenía tiempo para entrenarlo, instruirlo ni cuidar de él. Hiyori era territorio marcado, y Shinji moriría antes de permitir que un niño idiota cualquiera le robase lo que le pertenecía. Las atenciones, los insultos y las agresiones de Hiyori le pertenecían a él, y sólo a él. Y Shinji no estaba dispuesto a compartir sus propiedades con nadie.

No era como si él fuese egoísta, infantil y posesivo. El problema era que él tenía, simplemente, muy poco. En más de un siglo de convivencia, todo lo que él consiguió arrebatar de Hiyori fue esa familiar rutina de insultos y golpes. Era poco, muy poco, para sus perturbadoras y desesperadas necesidades. Casi no era suficiente para mantenerlo vivo, en realidad. Y he ahí, si un niño petulante y mimado aparecía, decidido a robarse lo poco que Shinji tenía, bien…

Él no se iba a dejar.

Kurosaki Ichigo podía ser un héroe, podía ser un prodigio, podía ser uno de ellos. A Hirako Shinji ni le importaba.

Él no iba a compartir a Hiyori con nadie.

* * *

Tengo dos cosas que decir sobre el capi:

1: Muahaha Shinji, ¡Te lo merecías!

2: ¡Kya! Qué lindo estuvo XD adoro cuando alguno de éstos dos (y otros en general :p) se ponen celosos ;).

Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas, siento si no contesto a todos, pero tengo dos fics que mantener vigentes y mucha tarea y estudio por delante T.T.

Sayo sayo & Bleach and love!

**

* * *

****Reeditado**: 27/12/09.


	5. Orgulho

¡Hiip chicas! Bueno, pues se supone que debería subir éste capi hasta mañana, pero lo hago hoy porque ¡Es mi cumpleaños! ^ ^ y quería tener algo publicado esa fecha :3 y que mejor que uno de mis pecados favoritos (no del fic, sino en general) junto con el de coflucofjucofriacof jaja XD

**

* * *

****5.-Orgullo**

Decir que Sarugaki Hiyori era una persona difícil y temperamental, en opinión de Shinji, era algo que ya se había vuelto repetitivo e innecesario. Claro que Hiyori era difícil, claro que Hiyori era temperamental. Y Shinji adoraba eso.

Estaba cansado de oír que Hiyori era difícil, sin embargo, eso no significaba que él estuviera cansado de oír a las personas preguntándole _cómo,_ en nombre de todos los dioses, él soportaba lidiar con la chica. Nadie, a fin de cuentas, osaría refutar el hecho de que Shinji era la persona más cercana a Hiyori, aquél que más convivía y más intimidad tenía con la rubia. Lo más probable, en realidad, era que nadie desease replicar la posición de Shinji. ¿Quién más estaría dispuesto a soportar el comportamiento infantil, la testarudez, la petulancia, los insultos y las agresiones? No, Shinji no tenía competencia, y estaba muy satisfecho con eso. Satisfecho, también, él se sentía, cuando la personas le preguntaban, atónitas, como él lograba aguantar.

En esas ocasiones era, con innegable vanidad y orgullo, que él se limitaba a sonreír, enigmático, dejando a las personas a su alrededor la tarea de imaginar y desentrañar el misterio qué, en verdad, no era misterio alguno.

La realidad, en el fondo, era que él no tenía dificultad alguna en _lidiar_ con Hiyori ¿Ella era difícil? Sí ¿Era temperamental? Sí ¿Ella lo agredía, insultaba y humillaba a cada oportunidad —Y frecuentemente en cualquier ocasión— que tuviese? Sí. Pero él amaba cada segundo de eso. Él amaba la forma en cómo Hiyori era diferente de todas las chicas en el universo, sus raros momentos de vulnerabilidad, su comportamiento infantil y petulante que ella adoptaba para dar alguna ligereza a su vida de soledad, dificultades e incertidumbres. Él adoraba el modo en cómo ella nunca se dejaba abatir, y simplemente veneraba la impulsividad y la impaciencia que hacían que la vida cerca de Hiyori nunca, jamás, fuera lenta o aburrida. A Shinji le gustaba también, aunque aquello fuera menos agradable de admitir, el modo en cómo, al lado de Hiyori, él siempre parecía el más maduro, el más fuerte, el más inteligente. Al verlo acompañado de la chica, las personas creían que él era una especie de santo cuando, en realidad, él era tan diferente e inadecuado como ella. Sólo que Shinji no tenía el coraje que Hiyori poseía para mostrar al mundo aquella rareza.

Los demás, claramente, no eran capaces de entender aquello, y era ése el motivo por el cual él nunca explicaba cuando le preguntaban como él conseguía aguantar a Hiyori. Además de eso, era mucho más fácil dejar que las personas pensaran que él simplemente estaba dotado de una paciencia y madurez infinita. Cómo si él fuese mejor y mayor de lo que realmente era. Cómo si él pudiese sentir orgullo de su extraña y egoísta afección por la complicada chica.

Los demás, no obstante, nunca entenderían eso.

* * *

Aww que linda forma de orgullo, no como el de uno XD jaja nah.

¡Wii estoy feliz! Bleach me dio un súper regalo de cumpleaños :D ¡Fade to black!

Por cierto, los que leen mi ulquiruki, perdónenme ¿Sí? Es que estoy en exámenes, y no tengo nada de tiempo T.T, espero sepan comprender (aunque la única de aquí que le interesa la actua es nao-chan XD, creo).

Ok, bye bye

Bleach and love! ;)

**

* * *

****Reeditado****:** 27/12/09.


	6. Gula

¡Gomen ne por la tardanza! pero es que he estado muy ocupada con la escuela, mi otro fic, y también he estado enfermita U.U, además, no tengo internet por el momento en mi casa T.T

Emm una cosa, éste drabble, está algo ejem ejem; bueno, ya se darán cuenta (gracias a dios mi mami no sabe usar mi compu jojo XD).

**

* * *

****6.-Gula:**

Una cosa que necesitaba ser entendida con respecto a Sarugaki Hiyori, era que ella era una mujer con más de cien años de edad atrapada en un cuerpo que apenas y alcanzaba la pubertad. Esto, Shinji se imaginaba, creaba un desequilibrio: mente y espíritu trabajando en una frecuencia, cuerpo respondiendo en otra.

Lo que eso significaba era que, en Hiyori, cualquier señal de sexualidad y erotismo, estaban muy bien reprimidos y escondidos por capas y más capas de comportamiento infantil y petulante.

Después de más de cien años de convivencia, Hirako Shinji se consideraba perfectamente capaz de percibir cada una de ésas señales.

Cuándo ella lo golpeaba con sus pequeños puños, por ejemplo, Shinji veía eso cómo osadas caricias que tenían el objetivo de excitarlo y derramar la tensión sexual que se cernía sobre los dos. Cuándo ella se tiraba sobre él para inmovilizarlo y retenerlo, Shinji tomaba eso como una especie de escenario, cauteloso y seguro, de lo que el cuerpo pequeño e infantil de Hiyori todavía no se sentía preparado para hacer entre sábanas y cuatro paredes. Cuándo ella lo maldecía e insultaba, y manifestaba todo su odio hacia él, Shinji suponía que se trataba de simple frustración, por el hecho de que él la perturbaba, y sabía que la perturbaba, y ella sabía que él sabía que la perturbaba, pero no tenía el coraje de hacer nada al respecto con eso. Lo que él quería decir con todo esto, era que Hiyori no era, de ninguna manera, infantil o asexuada. Era simplemente una cuestión de saber dónde, cómo y cuándo mirar.

Cuando ahora, durante el café de la mañana, era en el sofá de la sala sobre el cual su cuerpecito pequeño estaba desaliñadamente desparramado, piernas abiertas, cabeza tirada hacia atrás y las manos muy ocupadas con la tarea de bañar fresas frescas en chocolate derretido y llevarlas a sus labios sonrosados. Shinji entró en la sala, tirándose al lado de la chica y espiándola de reojo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y una rara expresión de absorta satisfacción estaba esbozada en su rostro juvenil. Las largas pestañas lanzaban sombras sobre las mejillas pecosas, y los labios estaban brillantes y rosados, más tentadores que nunca. Tentador, también, era el chocolate goteando de las fresas y escurriendo por las manos pequeñas de Hiyori, dulce, rico y caliente. Él, claro, no pudo resistir.

—Eso se ve bueno, Hiyori. Dame un poco, no deberías comértelo todo, vas a ponerte gorda y así va a ser todavía más difícil para ti encontrar un marido.

La chica abrió un ojo, que lo miró con fastidiada indiferencia antes de cerrarlo nuevamente, mientras una de sus manos llevaba una fresa más a sus labios, que abrazaban la fruta, suculenta, y la hacían desaparecer rápidamente. Shinji observó la escena, ligeramente perturbado y extremadamente perplejo. Era raro, casi absurdo, ver a Hiyori ignorando una provocación, mas era exactamente eso lo que pasaba. Sólo para certificar, él avanzó cuidadosamente en dirección de las fresas. Antes de que pudiese alcanzarlas, una mano pequeña y firme se cerró sobre su muñeca, mientras una mirada grave y calma caía sobre él.

—Ni lo pienses, Shinji, son mías. Si quieres fresas con chocolate, ve y cómpratelas tuyas

Shinji pestañó una vez, perplejo, y retrajo su mano lentamente, mientras Hiyori volvía a su dulce y deliciosa tarea, como si él simplemente no existiera.

Extraño.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Hiyori, llamando su atención y volteando hacia la chica. Y, ésa vez, él necesito de sólo algunos instantes para percibir lo que estaba pasando.

Su pecho subía y descendía casi imperceptiblemente, pero Shinji la conocía lo suficientemente bien para entender el significado de eso. La postura relajada, las piernas extendidas sobre el sofá, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la suave sonrisa embebida en sus labios rosados y su rostro ruborizado lo hacían todo aún más fácil. Una sonrisa maliciosa se abrió camino en los labios de Shinji, mientras el hombre se levantaba del sofá y desaparecía en dirección de la cocina para darle espacio y privacidad a la rubia.

Aparentemente, no siempre Hiyori necesitaba de insultos, agresiones y a Shinji para resolver su frustración sexual. Ella podía satisfacerse perfectamente sola, también.

* * *

Cof cof ¿En qué estábamos? XD jeje como dijera una amiga "A mí también me gustan las fresas… claramente no en la connotación sexual que tu pones" (refiriéndose a Lady-chan, ejem eli-chan has sido usada XD) y yo pienso exactamente lo mismo, ése Shinji y ésa Hiyori… ¡perverts! jaja XP.

Wua, ya es el penúltimo capi, en la prox. semana se acaba T-T, extrañaré el fic snif snif. Oh sí, como se habrán dado cuenta, lujuria es el que viene.

¡Gracias por los Reviews y favoritos! Pero agradecería mucho a las personas que pusieron el fic ya sea en favorito o alerta que nos dejarán un review ¡no sean gandayas! X3.

Sayo sayo & Bleach and love! ^ ^

Oh sí, un adelantito del prox capi ;) _"Aquél cuerpo, más grande y poderoso que el suyo, estaba completamente sometido, entregado a sus manos, y ambos sabían que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él"_

¡Qué declaraciones! XD jaja.

**

* * *

****Reeditado:** 27/12/09.


	7. Luxúria

En fin, éste es el último, disfrútenlo… ^-^.

**

* * *

****7.-Lujuria:**

Cuando ellos están juntos, es cómo si todo el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera. Sólo los dos existían, y sólo los dos importaban. Se acercaron, acorralándose, orbitando uno alrededor del otro y, por fin, chocaron inevitablemente como los polos opuestos que son. Una de las manos de él, grande y poderosa, se cerró posesivamente, amenazadoramente, sobre una de las muñecas de ella, pequeñas y frágiles —Aparentemente—. La lengua de ella, pequeña y rosada, hacía su aparición para lamer una de las gotas de sudor que recorrían su rostro, en cuanto los ojos de él seguían, observando, las otras gotas —Aquéllas que habían escapado por su cuello delicado y desaparecían en los dobleces de las ropas estúpidamente inconvenientes—. Y ellos continuaban moviéndose, acercándose, después alejándose y otra vez acercándose. Ojos nublados por el deseo, músculos tensos por la ansiosa anticipación del clímax qué, ambos sabían, no demoraría en llegar.

El pecho delgado de ella subía y bajaba, jadeante, y los ojos de él seguían el movimiento, cómo hipnotizados. Ellos siguieron a todo lo demás, a las piernas agiles y bien torneadas, a los brazos finos y fuertes. Los ojos dorados y fijos en los de él, y al mismo tiempo, distantes e inalcanzables, contemplando un placer negro y egoísta que no tenía nada que ver con él. Siguiendo el ritmo que sólo ellos dos tenían y conocían tan bien, ella se aproximó y él soltó un suspiro de placer combinado con el dolor latente al sentir el alma de Hiyori, pura y negra, rozando su piel y entrelazándose a su espíritu, mezclándose intrínsecamente a él e inclinándose dentro de su cuerpo para siempre.

Los ojos de ella se estrecharon y sus músculos se congelaron por un instante, contemplando al hombre subyugado de bajo de su cuerpo. Aquellos ojos azules, más añejos y sabios que los de ella, se desbordaban en gloriosa derrota, y ambos sabían que él estaba indefenso, acorralado, y no podía hacer nada, salvo esperar. Aquél cuerpo, más grande y poderoso que el suyo, estaba completamente sometido, entregado a sus manos, y ambos sabían que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando los dos se encaraban, los ojos de uno sumergiéndose en las profundidades de los del otro, los miembros mezclados en una confusión inexplicable; respiraciones húmedas y calientes chocando. El pequeño cuerpo de ella cubriendo el de él, el gran cuerpo de él esperando con dolor, miedo y ansiedad.

El hechizo se quebró y, con un salto, Sarugaki Hiyori se levantó, jalando hacia sí la espada que era un pedazo de su alma clavada en el cuerpo de Shinji y sacudió el polvo de sus ropas sudadas.

Su rostro estaba iluminado por el triunfo, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho esbelto y las piernas bien abiertas, en una pose victoriosa. Desde el piso, Shinji la observaba con confusión, y la irritante sensación de haber sido humillado y engañado se acumuló en su pecho. No era que eso fuese una novedad. Era siempre así cuando ellos entrenaban juntos y, en el universo de peligros e incertidumbres en el que ellos vivían, saber que eso nunca cambiaría era extrañamente reconfortante. Juntos, ellos dejaban caer y desaparecer las mascaras que usaban. Juntos, ella avanzaba con un afán que no podía venir simplemente del deseo de vencer, y él se dejaba derrotar con una aceptación que ningún guerrero experimentado y honrado sería capaz. Juntos, era todo por eso mismo, pues todavía habían asustadoras barreras separándolos, barreras que ninguno de ellos sabía si serían un día capaz de traspasar. Y por eso, juntos, ellos luchaban, y nada más.

De cualquier forma, cuando ellos estaban juntos, era como si todo el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera.

* * *

Uii espero no se hayan decepcionado por qué no fue un lemmon ni un lime siquiera, pero así es el fic :), además para los que conozcan la pareja bien, se les hará comprensible. :3.

Y ¡Wua! Aquí acaba el fic —Snif snif—, lo extrañaré un poco, es el primer fic "largo" que traduzco, y no sé si hayan más, quizás.

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews! En verdad no pensé que el fic tuviera tan buena recepción. Perdonen por no contestar los Reviews anónimos, los aprecio verdaderamente, pero últimamente he estado sin tiempo entre la escuela y mi salud.

Bye bye & Bleach and love!

¿Un último review? ¡Ustedes saben que quieren hacerlo! ;).

* * *

**Reeditado: **27/12/09.


End file.
